peffanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Phineas e Ferb: Atravessando as Dimensões/Transcrição
Parte 1 - O Início de Tudo (A história começa a 5 anos atrás na segunda dimensão, quando Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão entra a noite na casa Flynn-Fletcher e captura Perry Ornitorrinco. Mas tudo volta no presente) (instrumental de "Aniversário do Perry") (Phineas acorda) Phineas: Ferb! (Taca um travesseiro em Ferb para acorda-lo) Hoje é o aniversário do Perry! Nós temos que dar o melhor presente de todos! Ué, cadê o Perry? (Perry está indo ao seu esconderijo, e então é tocado "Novo Tema do Perry o Ornitorrinco") ♫(Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 Perry! Ele é um ornitorinco que sempre está pronto pra ação Um mamífero peludo que nunca vai recuar E sua pele é a prova d'água Pois contra o mal ele já vai dar um basta E as mulheres suspiram toda vez que ele diz Perry: Growww Ele é o Perry! Perry o Ornitorrinco! Perry! Ou Agente P! (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X6 Ele enfrenta todo o perigo Com sua calda de castor e seu bico E todo mudo agita toda vez que ele combate o mal Perry: Growww Ele é o Perry! Perry o Ornitorrinco! Perry! Ou Agente P! Ele é Perry o Ornitorrinco! ♫ (Perry entra em seu esconderijo) Monograma: Olá agente P. É eu queria falar um coisinha com você. Nos últimos dias você vem escapando por pouco de ser pego com o disfarce de agente por sua família. Temos vários vídeos que provam isso. Não vou querer lembrar a você, mas vou lembrar mesmo assim, que se for pego por sua família não poderá viver mais na casa Flynn-Fletcher. (Perry se lembra por um flashback do dia que foi adotado) Lawrence: Pronto meninos escolham o animal que quiserem. Phineas: Olha Ferb! Um ornitorrinco. Perry: Growww Linda: Que gracinha! Candace: Puxa mas que bicho feio! Lawrence: Filha pode ser feio para você mas com um tempo você vai se acostumar com ele. Linda: Vocês vão querer ele? Phineas: Vamos. Linda: Então qual vai ser o nome dele, Phineas? Phineas e Ferb: Vai se chamar Perry. (Perry retorna ao presente) (Enquantpo isso, na casa Flyn-Fltcher, Phineas e Ferb estão tomando café da manhã) Linda: Ah, bom dia Phineas. Bom dia Ferb. Hoje é o aniversário do Perry, vocês já sabem o que vão dar pra ele hoje? Phineas: Não, tá meio difícil de pensar em um presente perfeito pra ele. (Linda sai e passa um tempo) Phineas: Hmm, Ferb, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje. Vamos construir uma enorme ornitopulta para comemorar os 5 anos do Perry. Mas, sabe, às vezes eu fico triste pois o Perry nunca viu o que a gente fez durante todo esse verão. Acho que explico melhor numa canção... (É tocado "Ué, Cadê o Perry?") ♫ Cadê o Perry? É Onde é que ele está? Onde ele se meteu e onde ele foi parar? Pois todo dia é a mesma Coisa Toda hora ele some Nossa! Pra lá, pra cá, Onde está? Onde foi? Pois é isso que sempre acontece depois! Cadê o Perry? Quê? No quintal? Na rua? Onde pode estar? Já procuramos em casa E por todo lugar Agora só nos resta esperar É Esperar Cadê o Perry É! Sumiu Onde pode estar Ele sai todos os dias Ou pra o mesmo lugar? Agora é só esperar! ♫ Isabella: Oi Phineas, o que você tá fazendo? Phineas: Eu e Ferb vamos começar a construção de uma ornitopulta Isabella: O que e isso? Phineas: Bem... não da muito bem para explicar, seria melhor você olhar no projeto que Ferb acabou de fazer. (Phineas mostra o projeto) Isabella: Legal! Phineas: É em homenagem aos 5 anos do Perry. Quer ajudar? Isabella: Claro, quem não quer participar de um projeto de Phineas e Ferb. (Buford e Baljeet chegam no quintal) Buford e Baljeet: Oi gente! Phineas: Buford e Baljeet! Chegaram bem na hora. Eu e o Ferb vamos comemorar os 5 anos do Perry construindo uma ornitopulta. Querem ajudar? Baljeet: Claro, quem não quer participar de um projeto de Phineas e Ferb. Isabella: Puxa eu acabei de dizer isso (As crinças começam a construir a ornitopulta) (No esconderijo de Perry) Monograma: Bom, é... Acho que o flashback já acabou, então... A missão do dia: Doofenshmirtz foi visto construindo algo que tenha a ver com dimensões alternativas. Vá lá, Agente P, e detone ele. Antes de ir embora agente P, eu tenho umas coisinhas para você. Carl? Carl: Aloha agente P, primeiro vou te mostrar esse relógio incrível que pode te ajudar nas lutas contra Doofenshmirtz. E também tenho esse seu novo jato. Irado né? (Perry sai do esconderijo com o seu novo jato) Carl: Ah, senhor, vai querer um bolinho? Monograma: Carl, porque sempre que o Agente P sai você me oferece um bolinho? '' (No quarto de Candace, Candace está no celular com Jeremy) '''Candace': Oi, meu amor. Quer ir ao Shopping comigo? Jeremy: Não vai dar, Candace. Tenho que estudar um pouco, mas mais tarde eu vou. Até mais. (Jeremy desliga e Candace e Jenny e Stacy estão lá) Candace: Stacy? Jenny? Estou com um certo problema! Stacy: Desabafa, garota. Candace: O Jeremy disse que não quer sair comigo pois está estudando. E ele logo logo ele vai pra faculdade, e vai ser um adulto responsavel. E olha pra mim, sou uma criança que passa o verão todo dedurando meus irmãos chatos. Eu tenho que ser mais adulta. Stacy: Olha Candace, não seja abusada. O Jeremy gosta de você do jeito que você... Candace: PHINEAS E FERB! O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? (Candace sai correndo do quarto) Jenny: A gente não foi salvar as baleias para isso? (Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz) "♫ Doofenshmirtz brincando com sua boneca! ♫" Doof: Atenção, Perry o Ornitorrinco, é bom você grunir de medo para a minha nova máquina... Espera aí, Vanessa, você acha "grunir de medo" bom? Vanessa: Pai, pare de brincar com a sua boneca. Você é um adulto. Às vezes eu entendo por que a mamãe se separou de você. Doof: Poxa, Vanessa. Eu tenho sentimentos, sabia? Espero que Perry Ornito Prático detone você. Vanessa: Ah, chega! Vou pro meu quarto. (Vanessa vai pro seu quarto, e um silêncio fica no ar por uns instantes) Doof: Ei, Norm! O que está fazendo? Norm: Um buffet, senhor. E você já sabia disso. (No quintal Phineas e Ferb se preparam para serem lançados da ornitopulta) Phineas: Ok pessoal terminamos, só tava faltando o Perry, mas fazer o que. (Os meninos entram na ornitopulta) Phineas: Cinco segundos e contando. 5 Ferb: 4 Isabella: 3 Buford: 2 Baljeet: 1 (Os meninos são lançados) Phineas e Ferb: Ahhhhhh!!! (Candace aparece no quintal com Jenny e Stacy) Candace: Aí Isabella cadê os meus irmãos? E aquele ornitorrinco gigante? Isabella: Eles foram lançados da ornitopulta agora mesmo. Candace: O quê? Quer dizer que a uns dois segundos eles estavam aqui? Isabella: É, estavam. Candace: Meninas sabe o que isso quer dizer? Stacy: Terminamos? Candace: Não. Existe uma força misteriosa que faz com que as invenções dos meus irmãos desapareça bem na hora que eu vou dedura-los. Isso é um mistério total. Jenny: Qual é Candace, isso não existe. Candace: Não existe? Então eu vou provar pra vocês. (Candace canta "Mistério Total") ♫ Vou explicar, mas você não vai acreditar E vai achar que eu sou maluca, sim Um dia vou deixar eles fritos Mas sou só eu que vejo, é assim Tenho que pegar o celular, e agora vou ligar Mas sei que quando ela chega, saiam mais rápido que uma lesma Constroem coisas no quintal, e eles não se dão mal Não sei se é coisa e tal, mas é um Mistério Total! Minha mãe diz que é da minha imaginação Até quando eu dou um gritão Mas na verdade, não é não O que eu faço então? Tenho que pegar o celular, e agora vou ligar Mas sei que quando ela chega, saiam mais rápido que uma lesma Constroem coisas no quintal, e eles não se dão mal É um mistério total, não sei se é coisa e tal! É Mistério Total! É um Mistério Total!(3X) ♫ (Perry está voando com seu novo jato, mas bate com a ornitopulta, fazendo com que os meninos sejam lançados a Empressa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz) Phineas: Nossa Ferb, parece que vamos bater naquele prédio que se parece com a sua cabeça. (Na Empressa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz) Doof: Vamos ver se dá certo... (Phineas e Ferb batem na invenção) Doof: Ótimo, eu mereço. Ei, vocês! O que fizeram com o meu inator? Phineas: Ah, olá senhor. Me desculpe pela sua invenção, é que estamos em uma enorme ornitopulta e derepente fomos parar aqui. Vou me apresentar, eu sou Phineas e esse é o meu irmão Ferb. Doof: Olá, eu sou Heinz Doofenshmirtz. E aquele é o Norm. Norm: Olá! Eu sou o Norm! Phineas: Olha, vamos concertar o seu "inator", ok? É o minimo que podemos fazer pro senhor. Doof: Que ótimo! (Perry entra na Empressa, mas vê que Phineas e Ferb estão lá, então ele vira de novo um ornitorrinco normal) Phineas: Perry? E aí, rapaz?! Doof: Perry? O ornitorrinco de vocês se chama Perry? Phineas: Bom, antes o Ferb pensou em Bartolomeu, mas mudamos de ideia. (Ferb pega Perry no colo) (Perry se lembra do que Monograma disse-lhe a um tempo atrás) Monograma: (na mente de Perry) "Não vou querer lembrar a você, mas vou lembrar mesmo assim, que se for pego por sua família não poderá viver mais na casa Flynn-Fletcher." Parte 2 - Uma Nova Dimensão (Depois de um tempo os meninos concertam a invenção) Phineas: Pronto acho que terminamos. Doof: E agora se preparem! Para uma outra realidade dimensional! (doofenshmirtz abre o portal para a 2ª Dimensão) Vanessa: Pai o que é isso? Doof: É um portal para uma nova dimensão! Vanessa: Legal é isso mesmo que eu preciso! (Vanessa entra nele) Doof: Vanessa não! Eu vou entrar lá para buscar-la (para Phineas e Ferb) (Doofenshmirtz corre para a varanda da empresa dele na 2ª Dimensão) Vanessa: Pai, o que aconteceu com Danville? (Doofenshmirtz vê a cidade) Phineas: É parece que você é famoso aqui. Doof: Então eu já sou o líder de 3 estados inteiros? Hehe! Peraí que eu tenho que ver algo. Monograma Alternativo: Hã... senhor? É o senhor? Doof: Meu Deus, até o grande Francis Monograma é meu escravo nessa dimensão? Monograma Alternativo: Prefiro ser chamado de ajudante. Doof: Eu quero ver o meu eu, dessa dimensão! Monograma Alternativo: Você é de outra dimensão? Ah, então pode entrar! Ele gosta dessas maluquices. (Major Alternativo deixa Doof entrar, então é tocado a música "É o Doofenshmirtz") ♫ Ele sempre está certo E errado não Então escrevemos Essa atrativa canção É o Doofenshmirtz Você deve saber quem ele é Então ajoelhe logo seus pés Ele é muito mal Ele tem um tapa-olho, afinal É o Doofenshmirtz É o Doofenshmirtz ♫ (Doofenshmirtz entra numa sala e se encontra com seu alternativo, eles ficam se olhando e depois é cantado "Um Amigo dos Bons") Doof Alternativo: Eu te conheço? Doof: Conhece eu sou você na primeira dimensão. Doof Alternativo: Nossa, mas você é um gato. Doof: Você tem razão rapaz. Doof Alternativo: Então quer dizer que somos exatamente iguais? Doof: Eu acho que sim. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): ♫ Que tal pudim de arroz? Doofenshmirtz: Não, assim eu desisto Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Calma é um teste, amêndoas? Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, é meu preferido! Doofenshmirtz: Você pega moedas? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Só por causa da inflação E as máquinas de "refris" acabaram com Ambos: Essa dimensão! Eu andei muito só Sem alternativa melhor Doofenshmirtz: Mas as máquinas de "refris" não tem nada a haver Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Agora finalmente digo Ambos: Que encontrei um bom amigo Achei um amigo dos bons e sou eu! Achei um amigo dos bons e sou eu! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Pensei que era um cara alto Doofenshmirtz: O problema é a corcunda Achei que tinha os dois olhos, sabe... Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Esse eu perdi numa luta Doofenshmirtz: Ai! Doofenshmirtz: Não pude deixar de notar que sua cicatriz passa pelo tapa-olho. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): E daí? Doofenshmirtz: pausa ...Nada... Doofenshmirtz: O que acha das lhamas? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Elas não dão um show Doofenshmirtz: Eu tô falando do Lorensso Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Ah, esse? Ambos: Que o Meap criou Ambos: Sei seu maior segredo Sei o que te medo Doofenshmirtz: Ooh-wee-ooh. Ambos: Agora finalmente digo Que encontrei um bom amigo Achei um amigo dos bons, e sou eu! Achei um amigo dos bons Agora sei que ele sou eu! Uma amigo dos bons e sou eu! Um amigo dos bons! Um amigo dos bons! Seremos nós dois. Faremos uma dupla. Doofenshmirtz: Isso aí! Ambos: Maldade ao quadrado Com dois Doofenshmirtz! Doofenshmirtz: Toda sexta-feira! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Não entendi, nós vamos fazer uma série de tv? Doofenshmirtz: Na verdade nós já fazemos uma Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): O que eu falei sobre a 4 parede? Doofenshmirtz: Bem nada, toda sexta feira! ♫ Doof: Legal eu gostei da canção. (É tocada o jingle de Doofenshmirtz) Doof: Hmm, você também tem um jingle? Doof Alternativo: Mas é claro. (Doofenshmirzt Alternativo aperta um botão e é novamente tocada o jingle) ♫ Empresa do Doofenshmirtz Alternativo (2ª Dimensão) ♫ (Enquanto isso Vanessa e os meninos esperam Doofenshmirtz na recepção de Empresa do Malvado Doofeshmitz (2ª Dimensão). De repente a Alternativa de Vanessa aparece) Vanessa: Ah... oi. Eu conheço você? Vanessa Alternativa: É parece que você é a minha alternativa dessa dimensão. Vanessa: O quê? Vanessa Alternativa: Vou te explicar tudo. Olha, vocês entraram na segunda dimensão e aqui todos são "cópias" da primeira dimensão. Deu pra entender ou quer que eu desenhe? Vanessa: Você podia desenhar, mas se eu sou você, nós somos iguais? Vanessa Alternativa: Eu acho que sim. Bem... qual é o nome do seu pai? Vanessa: Heinz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Vanessa Alternativa: Legal o meu também. Vanessa: Nossa! Ele também só fica pensando em maldades? Vanessa Alternativa: Você nem imagina. Vanessa: Puxa acho que finalmente eu achei uma pessoa que me entende (para Ferb) (Phineas e Ferb se olham com um "ar" de não entender o que está acontecendo) Vanessa Alternativa: Vamos Vanessa vou te mostrar o lugar. (Elas saem) Phineas: Ferb, acho que devíamos procurar onde o Doutor D está, afinal ele pode estar perdido, né? Ferb: Tá, OK (Perry tentando impedir os meninos de irem até Doof) Phineas: Ah qual é Perry. Vamos lá. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele hoje. Ele nunca fica... sabe como é né? Tenso desse jeito (Para Ferb) (Phineas e Ferb de alguma forma entram na sala onde está Doofenshmirtz e seu Alternativo) Doof: Então quer dizer que você já capturou Perry o ornitorrinco? Mas então como... (Doofenshmirtz é interrompido por Phineas) Phineas: Olha, aqui está ele. Doof Alternativo: Ah não é ele! Doof: Ele quem? Doof Alternativo: O Agente Secreto. Doof: Hã? Doof Alternativo: Puxa, minha alternação é verdadeiramente muito burra. Ele é um agente secreto que tenta combater os vilões e fica com essas crianças para ser sua proteção Phineas: Você está falando do Perry? Doof: Você está falando da planta? Doof Alternativo: Ah poupe a minha paciência. Bom observe isto. General Perry Ornitobô venha aqui agora mesmo. (O ornitobô chega) Doof: Ok Ornitobô, dê uma lição nesse ornitorrinco. (Perry Ornitobô da um soco em perry) Phineas: Perry! Doof: Eu acho que ele não é um agente secreto. (Para seu alternativo) Doof Alternativo: Calma aí, eu vou pensar em outra coisa. General ornitobô dê uma lição, nos meninos. Phineas: O quê? (Quando o Ornitobô se prepara para dar um soco em Phineas e Ferb, Perry se mete no meio impedido-o) Doof Alternativo: Ah eu sabia. Doof: Sabia o quê? (Perry põe o chapéu de agente secreto) Doof: Perry o ornitorrinco! Phineas: Perry? (decepcionado) (O ornitobô se dirige aos meninos. Assim Perry se lança com Phineas e Ferb para fora do edifício usando o paraquedas) Phineas e Ferb: (gritos) (Os meninos caem no chão da rua. Logo depois Phineas olha para o alto do edifício) Phineas: Então Perry nós éramos o tempo todo um disfarce para você? Perry por que não contou pra nós sobre tudo? Eu, eu... eu não entendo. Nós éramos amigos. (Perry faz uma cara de triste) (O ornitobô aparece em frente ao tério do edifício) Phineas: Epa (Um carro leva o ornitobô para longe) Phineas: Que sorte a nossa. (Uma cópia de Doofesnhmirta Alternativo aparece de surpresa) Cópia: Posso checar seus documentos? Phineas: Bem... nós não temos documentos. Cópias: Então vocês terão que ser destruídos! Parte 3 - Por Onde Sair? (Os meninos correm para um beco sem saída da cidade) Phineas: Tá bem Ferb agora temos que voltar para a nossa dimensão. Você tem alguma ideia? (Ferb mostra o controle) Phineas: Ah o controle! Ótimo. Sabia que iríamos precisar dele. Então finalmente vamos voltar para casa. (Phineas tenta ativar o controle mas não consegue) Phineas: Puxa acho que tá quebrado. Já sei vamos encontrar a gente! (Os meninos vão até o quintal da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher) Phineas: Perry acho melhor você tirar seu chapéu. Imagina como seria se eles também visem que você é um agente secreto. (Perry tira o chapéu) (Phineas e Ferb observam Lawrence indo para a fábrica) Phineas: Pai? LawrenceAlternativo: Ah oi meninos é melhor vocês entrarem para dentro de casa, se não daqui a pouco aparece uma cópia de Doofenshmirtz aqui e leva vocês. Eu vou trabalhar agora fiquem bem aí tá? (Lawrence é levado pelo ônibus) Phineas: Nossa é bem estranho né? Acha que devemos entrar? (para Ferb) (Phineas aperta a campainha e os meninos ficam esperando Linda aparecer na porta) Linda Alternativa: Oi crianças, entrem aí antes que levem vocês. (Phineas, Ferb e Perry (como animal de estimação) entram na casa alternativa dos Flynn Fletcher) Linda: Quem é esse aí com vocês? Phineas: É... (Phineas olha para Ferb), a gente achou na rua. Linda Alternativa: Puxa se parece com o Perry. Se precisarem de mim estou escondida no porão, imaginando novamente como seria bom se eu fosse cantora. (Linda sai) Phineas: Nossa eu não estou entendendo nada. Parece que essa dimensão é bem diferente da nossa, aqui mamãe não é cantora e eles não tem o Perry como animal de estimação. (para Ferb) Tudo aqui é tão estranho olha esses quadros. (Os meninos olham em volta da casa) (Finalmente os três encontram os Phineas e Ferb Alternativos na sala de estar jogando Doofopolly) (Enquanto os meninos se preparam para falar com seus alternativos, Perry vê que Candace Alternativa sai de casa escondida e acha estranho o ato da adolescente, já que na 1ª dimensão Candace não faz essas coisas) Phineas: Oi meninos! Phineas Alternativo: Quem são vocês? Phineas: Nós somos os Phineas e Ferb de outra dimensão. Phineas Alternativo: O quê? Phineas: Nós somos vocês na 1ª dimensão. Phineas Alternativo: Ah tá agora eu entendi. Mas como isso é possível? Phineas: Eu não sei, mas precisamos da ajuda de vocês para voltar para a nossa dimensão. Phineas Alternativo: Não sei se eu e Ferb vamos conseguir ajudar vocês. Como é que vocês vieram parar aqui? Phineas: Bem nós estamos de férias e encontramos com o doutor D que criou uma máquina.... é meio difícil de explicar. Phineas Alternativo: Ah "férias", é aquele novo jogo que Doofenshmirtz criou né? Phineas: O quê? Você não sabe o que é "tirar férias"? Ferb: Ter férias, passar férias, tirar férias, não trabalhar tirar um dia de descanso. Phineas: Acho que eu te explico melhor numa canção. (Phineas e Ferb cantam "Verão Por Onde Começar?") Phineas: ♫ Os dias são maiores As noites são menores O céu está brilhando Ferb: Então o que está esperando? Phineas: Verão! Essa é a melhor época do ano Verão! É a melhor história pra você ir contando Sorvetes e refrigerantes, do seu queixo começam a vazar Verão, por onde começar? Verão em lagoas, piscinas, mangueiras de jardins Verão o calor bate nas bicicletas e nos patins A brisa fresca bate um vento Refrescando os bons momentos Quando ... Surfamos um maremoto Criamos um mini robô E colocamos um monstro no divã Achamos um dodô Pintamos um continente E enlouquecemos nossa irmã Calma aí, isso não é uma festa Verão ao som dos grilos e ao lado de uma limonada Verão a sombra de uma árvore que não foi desmatada Isso é bom para todos! Os dias são maiores Phineas Alternativo: As noites são menores Phineas: O céu está a brilhar Ferb Alternativo: Então vamos começar? Phineas: Verão! Por onde começar o nosso verão? Verão! Tudo de bom acontece nessa estação A brisa fresca bate um vento Refrescando os bons momentos Verão Por Onde Começar? Verão Por Onde Começar? Verão Por Onde Começar? ♫ Phineas Alternativo: Nossa Ferb o verão parece ser demais! Ferb Alternativo: (assobio bacana) Phineas: É Phineas o verão é demais mesmo! Mas por que que vocês estão usando essas roupas sem cor. Phineas Alternativo: Na verdade essa é a roupa da nossa dimensão, nós usamos-a na escola na rua ... Phineas: Na escola? Vocês ainda estão em aula? Phineas Alternativo: Estamos. Phineas: Mas e as suas férias? Phineas Alternativo: Phineas nós não temos férias. Doofenshmirtz nos obriga a ficar em aula o ano inteiro. Phineas: Então tá! Mas então por que vocês estão em casa? Ferb Alternativo: A escola é muito chata. Phineas:Ãhh? Phineas Alternativo: É mesmo Phineas! Na escola a gente fica preso em um quarto escuro sozinho e não pode falar com ninguém. Phineas: Nossa isso é horrível! (Perry sai as escondidas) Phineas: Âhhn? Perry? Então nada mudou né? Você vai continuar fazendo isso com a gente? Não precisa sair as escondidas, todos já sabem seu secreto pode ir na boa. (É tocada "Agora Estou Aqui!", enquanto Perry vai embora se lembrando de quando foi adotado) ♫ Eu me lembro quando eles me adotaram Achei que eles iam me odiar, mas na verdade me amaram Meu nome ia ser Bartolomeu, mas foi mais assim Mudaram pra Perry, é mais normal, isso sim Depois disso e tudo mais eu me lembro daqui Agora estou aqui Um ornitorrinco bem feliz com sua família A garota me encheu de rosa, e o papai me levou pra uma tosa O caladão brincava comigo, e a mamãe fazia um cozido O garotinho também bricava, mas todos eu adorava Agora estou aqui Eu amo eles, agora e pra sempre Agora estou aqui, aqui eu estou Agora estou aqui, para uma missão agora eu vou ♫ Doof 2: Me diga eu de outra dimensão, o que você vê aqui? (ele mostra uma foto de um ornitorrinco) Doof: Um ornitorrinco normal. Doof 2: E agora? (ele mostra uma foto de Perry) Doof: Ah!!! Perry o Ornitorrinco!!! Doof 2: Eu acho que já sei por que você não conquistou a sua dimensão. Doof: Me diz uma coisa senhor mais malvadão. Como dominou os 3 estados. Doof 2: Isso foi fácil, eu criei várias cópias de mim. Cópias: Deveríamos lanchar essa hora! Doof 2: Assustadoras não? Doof: Uau, que assustador. Doof 2: Eu percebi que não seria capaz de conquistar tudo sozinho. Então pensei eu mais de mim. Doof: Eu não entendo. Porque não consigo conquistar? Eu já tentei essa história de Cópias de mim mesmo, mas acabei apertando o botão "deletar todos" por engano. Doof 2: Heinz a verdadeira maldade vem da dor e da perda. Veja... quando eu era menino... eu tinha um ursinho. (flashback) Daí um dia eu o perdi. Doof: Só isso? Doof 2: Só tudo isso. Doof: Cara eu fui criado por onças, literalmente. Meus pais me abandonaram aos 7 anos na América Latina. Quando eu nasci nenhum dos meus país veio me ver, eu fui obrigado a viver como um gnomo de jardim por anos... Passei a vida toda convivendo com a preferência dos meus pais pelo meu irmão. E agora você me fala de um ursinho. Doof 2: Tá bem! Mas quando você perdeu quele ursinho? Doof: Eu nunca perdi nenhum ursinho. Doof 2: Deve ser isso o responsável pelo sei fracasso profissional. Eu posso ir até a sua cidade e conquista-la. Doof: Ótimo faremos uma dupla! Doof 2: É uma dupla. (sarcasticamente) (Uma cópia de Doof aparece com Perry) Doofs: Ah Perry o Ornitorrinco! (Perry é preso) Doof Alternativo: Sabem Perry o Ornitorrinco. Eu percebi uma coisinha no meu eu da outra dimensão bem interessante. E agora eu mudo meus planos. Sabe qual é o meu mais novo segredinho? (Cochichando no ouvido de Perry) Eu vou conquistar uma nova Área dos Três Estados. (Perry arregala os olhos) (Na 1ª Dimensão, Jeremy já terminou a visita á faculdade e liga para Candace) Jeremy:...tudo bem pai! (O celular de Candace começa a tocar) Candace: Ah esse é o toque do meu Jeremy. (Candace atende o celular) Jeremy? Jeremy: Oi Candace é o Jeremy. Olha já terminou aqui a visita, você não quer sair comigo daqui a uma hora? Candace: Ah claro eu adoraria. Jeremy: Beleza, a gente se encontra na porta do shopping à uma hora. Então tchau. Candace: Tchau. Stacy: Era o Jeremy? Candace: É era ele sim. Stacy: Ah tá (sem ânimo) (Na segunda dimensão, os meninos ainda estão na casa dos Flynn-Fletcher. Phineas decide levar os alternativos e Ferb até a casa de Isabella) Phineas: Vocês conhecem a Isabella? Phineas Alternativo: Quem é Isabella? Phineas: A vizinha de vocês. Phineas Alternativo: Ah não, não. Nós nunca saímos de casa. Mamãe diz que é perigoso. Phineas: Bem então eu digo que não tem nenhum problema. Vamos vocês vão gostar dela. (Os meninos começam a sair de casa com receio de alguma coisa ruim acontecer) Phineas Alternativo: Sei não Phineas. E as cópias do Doof? Phineas: Ah elas não são de nada. (De repente uma pessoa alta para na frente dos Phineas e dos Ferbes. Inicialmente eles se assustam, mas logo percebem que a tal pessoa é Buford da segunda dimensão) Buford Alternativo: O quê vocês fazem aqui? Phineas: Buford? Buford Alternativo: Quem é você pirralho? Phineas: Eu sou o Phineas e esse é o meu irmão Ferb. Esses aqui são os irmãos da Candace. Poxa cara, você ta parecendo o Neymar. Buford Alternativo: Quem é Neymar? Phineas: (para Ferb) Mano acho que ele pode ajudar a gente. Buford Alternativo: Não sério, quem é Neymar? Phineas: Nós estamos procurando a Isabella. Você à conhece? Buford Alternativo: Mas é claro que sim. Me sigam. (Os meninos entram na casa Garcia-Shapiro alternativa mas se surpreendem com uma armadilha) Buford Alternativo: Essa é a casa da Isabella. Phineas: Valeu Buford. Buford Alternativo: Agora é só seguir e... (O chão de alguma forma se abre, fazendo com que os cinco meninos caiam numa armadilha das garotas companheiras) Isabella Alternativa: O que fazem? Phineas: Isabella! Isabella Alternativa: Quem é você? Buford Alternativo: Oi Isabella. Isabella Alternativa: Buford quem são esses garotos? Buford Alternativo: São os irmãos da Candace. Isabella Alternativo: Os irmãos da Candace? (Isabella Alternativa olha para Phineas) (Para Ginger) Ginger a Candace não tinha só dois irmãos? Ginger Alternativa: Afirmativa chefe. (com uma voz grosa) (Devido a voz grosa de Ginger os meninos arregalam os olhos) Isabella Alternativa: Meninas soltem eles. (As garotas companheiras da 2ª dimensão libertam os cinco garotos) Isabella Alternativa: (Para Buford) Essa história está muito mal contada Buford. Phineas: Se me permitir Isabella, eu e ele somos de outra dimensão e queremos voltar para a nossa dimensão, mas não sabemos por onde começar. Isabella Alternativa: Eu sei uma pessoa que pode ajudar vocês. O doutor Baljeet. Phineas: Baljeet? Baleet Alternativo: Na verdade é doutor Baljeet, mas pode me chamar de doutor B. Phineas: (para Ferb) Puxa achei que ele ía falar doutor D. Baljeet Alternativo: Deixa eu explicar pra vocês o que está acontecendo. Veja o computador e imagina que essa dimensão é a de vocês e essa é a minha. Isabella Alternativa: (para Baljeet) A tua? Baljeet Alternativo: Para vocês voltarem para a 1ª dimensão precisam dar a volta em todo esse círculo, já que ele é girado em sentido horário. Phineas: Não dá pra você inverter o sentido dele? Baljeet Alternativo: Não, isso seria impossível. Mas posso tentar outra coisinha. (A próxima cena se abre com Baljeet abrindo um portal em que pode levar os meninos para a 1ª dimensão) Baljeet Alternativo: Puxa consegui! Achei que não iria dar certo. Phineas: Olha esse é o nosso quintal. Vamos Ferb! (Na primeira Dimensão, Candace e Isabella vêem seus irmãos dentro de um portal desconhecido) Isabella: Phineas! Candace: Phineas? (As duas entram com muito violência dentro do portal, fazendo com que ele feche) Isabella: Phineas! (Isabella abraça Phineas) Candace: Phineas e Ferb vocês dois estão... ué onde que eu estou? Phineas: O portal foi fechado e agora? Candace: Porque que tem duas Isabellas aqui? Phineas: Candace é uma história muito confusa. Eu e Ferb entramos junto com um cientista do mal aqui nessa dimensão. E agora não sabemos como sair. Ah e o Perry está perdido em algum lugar. Vou entender se você não compreender nada do que eu falei. Candace: É eu não entendi mesmo mas, cadê a ornitopulta gigante? Phineas: Isso eu não sei. Candace: Ah não me lembrei! O meu encontro com o Jeremy! (Aparece um cena de Jeremy indo para o shooping esperar Candace. Logo depois a cena se volta para a segunda dimensão) Candace: Não, não! É o fim do meu romance! (Candace da segunda dimensão aparece) Candace Alternativa: Talvez não seja, garota. (Candace olha sua alternativa) Candace: Ah? Candace Alternativa: Eu sou Candace, a líder da resistência. (Na 1ª dimensão Jeremy espera por Candace) Jeremy: (para si mesmo)Ah o que ta acontecendo com ela? (Jeremy olha sua lista de telefone e vê o nome "Stacy Hirano". Daí ele liga para Stacy) Stacy: Alô? Jeremy: Oi Stacy, é o Jeremy. Stacy: Ahhhhh! A Candace foi sugada pela força misteriosa? Jeremy: O quê? Stacy: É ela tava aqui e de repente veio aquela coisa e levou ela! Você precisa me ajudar! Jeremy: Você é louca. Tchau. (Jeremy desliga o telefone) Stacy: Alô? (De volta a segunda dimensão, no mesmo lugar de antes) Phineas Alternativo: Candace você nunca falou isso pra gente. Candace: Isso é porque proteger vocês é o meu dever. Temos que chegar até a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Isabella Alternativa: Como vamos fazer isso? Candace Alternativa: Acho que dá pra fazer isso pelos túneis. Holly cheque os túneis. Holly: Positivo chefe. Candace Alternativa: Ótimo. Vejam esse é o mapa dos túneis. Nós entramos aqui e saímos aqui. Phineas: Isso é seguro. Candace Alternativa: Totalmente não é. Mas vocês não querem resgatar o seu ornitorrinco? Phineas: Beleza então vamos lá. Phineas Alternativo: Também podemos ir? Candace Alternativa: Não vocês vão para casa, onde é seguro. Phineas Alternativo: Mas queremos ajudar. Candace Alternativa: Olha, essa briga não é de vocês é dele. Ai de vocês que se metam nisso. Parte 4 - "Estão Todos Condenados!" (Candace, Candace Alternativa, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella Alternativa e Buford Alternativo vão para os túneis.) Candace: Então como é a sua vida aqui? Candace Alternativa: Bem aqui não tem muitas coisas pra fazer. E passa praticamente meu dia todo pensando em destruir os planos de Doofenshmirtz. Candace: Como assim? Você só faz isso aqui? Candace Alternativa: Não é que eu só faça isso aqui. Mas desde que Doofenshmirtz assumiu o controle dos Três Estados ficou muito difícil de de encontrar diversão ou tempo pra relaxar. Candace: Nossa que chato. Você pelo menos conhece algum Jeremy Jonhson aqui? Candace Alternativa: Eu conheço um tal de Jonhson Jeremy. Candace: É esse mesmo! Candace Alternativa: É ele é um bom soldado. Candace: Soldado? Candace Alternativa: É ele trabalha com um grupo na costa leste, mas nunca falei com ele. Candace: Nunca falou com ele? Mas você não sou eu? Candace Alternativa: Sou, eu acho. Candace: Você não acha ele no minimo bonitinho? Candace Alternativa: Candace eu nunca me importei com esse lado. Candace: Puxa eu acho que não somos nada parecidas. Candace Alternativa: Candace como eu sou a irmã mais velha eu precisa proteger meus irmãos. Candace: Proteger os irmãos? Candace Alternativa: Mas é claro. Eu faço tudo para proteger aqueles que eu amo. (Phineas e Ferb Alternativos aparecem de surpresa no vagões) Phineas Alternativo: Nossa! Obrigado irmã! Candace Alternativa: O quê? Phineas Alternativo: É isso mesmo. Candace Alternativa: Onde vocês estavam? Phineas Alternativo: Estávamos escondidos debaixo daquelas "bugingangas". Candace Alternativa: Não acredito nisso. (Candace vai para os vagões da frente) Isabella Alternativa: (para Ferb Alternativo) Oi Ferb! Legal ver você por aqui. Ferb Alternativo: (assobio legal) (O grupo chega ao fundo do túnel e pára os vagões perto do porão da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz) (Candace Alternativa abre um portão entra no porão) Candace Alternativa: Vamos voltar. Phineas Alternativa: A gente não vai com eles? Candace Alternativa: Não a gente não faz parte de nada disso. E vocês principalmente. Agora voltem para os vagões. Phineas Alternativa: Mas queremos ajudar eles. Candace Alternativa: É só que vocês não vão. (O grupo entre no porão, mas se surpreende com vários Doofs. As luzes se acendem e os Doofs começam a correr atrás do grupo. Para escaparem, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella Alternativa, Isabella, Candace e Buford Alternativo entram no vagões, que corre em disparada.) Candace Alternativa: Não acredito que fomos enganados! Isabella Alternativa: Eu não acredito que Doofenshmirtz planejou tudo isso! Buford Alternativo: Eu não to muito no clima. (as cópias de Doofenshmirtz começam a atirar raios lazer na tentativa de acertar os vagões) Phineas: (agachado no vagão, para Ferb) Puxa Ferb se eu adivinha-se que isso que ia acontecer, não teria consertado aquele inator. Candace: (agachada no vagão, para seus irmãos) sabe essa vida de adulta não ta mesmo valendo a pena. Isabella: (agachada no vagão, para Candace) pior vai ser se essa for a melhor parte. (Gritos) Candace Alternativa: Isabella mais rápido! Isabella Alternativa: Eu tô tentando! Phineas Alternativo: (para sua irmã) Nós podemos ajudar? Candace Alternativa: (para Phineas Alternativo) Não! Se abaixa! (Enquanto a perseguição se agrava, Doofenshmirtz, no porão, sem querer, aciona uma alavanca que causa uma explosão no túnel) (Phineas ouve um barulho de explosão) Phineas: (para Candace Alternativa) O quê foi isso? Candace Alternativa: Uma explosão? (Uma nuvem de fumaça começa a engolir todos os túneis) Candace Alternativa: Ah não. Isabella ponha o pé na tábua! Isabella Alternativa: Eu estou pondo! Todos: Gritos (O grupo consegue sair dos túneis antes da explosão atingi-los) (Na residência Flynn-Fletcher da segunda dimensão, o grupo tenta descobrir um jeito de resgatar Perry) Candace Alternativa: Tudo bem, então vocês não voltam para casa sem o ornitorrinco? Phineas: Não, não voltamos. Buford Alternativo: Mas você não ficou chateado com ele? Phineas: Na verdade eu não fiquei tão chateado assim. Só foi uma coisa surpresa. Eu e Ferb não esperávamos que ele fosse um agente secreto. Candace Alternativa: É eu também ficaria surpresa se estivesse no lugar de vocês. Bem já que a passagem pelos túneis está fechada, nós precisamos arrumar um outro modo de entrar na empresa de Doofenshmirtz e resgatar Perry. Isabella você tem alguma sugestão? Isabella Alternativa: Feche, fica meio difícil agora pois toda a rua está cercada de Doofs. Como vamos passar? Candace Alternativa: É isso que estou tentando planejar. Galera nós precisamos de um plano. Se Doofenshmirtz souber que estamos aqui esse não é afinal um lugar seguro. Phineas Alternativo: Mas essa é a nossa casa. Candace Alternativa: Eu sei, mas ele é o grande ditador dos três estados e pode fazer o que quiser conosco. O melhor é nós arrumarmos um jeito de resgatar Perry e sair logo daqui. Phineas: Bem eu e Ferb poderíamos construir um balão que poderia cair no teto da empresa de Doofenshmirtz. Candace Alternativa: Isso vai ficar meio óbvio. Algum outro plano? Phineas: Ou então poderíamos escalar o prédio e... Candace Alternativa: Isso também seria bem visível. Nós precisamos arrumar um plano que passa despercebido pelas cópias de Doofenshmirtz. (De repente um porção de cópias de Doofs invadem a casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, levando todos os membros da primeira dimensão, exceto Candace Alternativa) (A próxima cena se abre com Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace e Perry amarrados por correntes e cercados de cópias de Doof. Perto do grupo também estão Heinz Doofenshmirtz e Heinz Doofenshmirtz da 2ª dimensão) Doof Alternativo: Vocês acharam que iriam me enganar não é? Mas não conseguiram. Agora todos vocês vão participar do meu jogo preferido, "cutuque o Goozim com a vara". Candace: Que reco é esse? Doof Alternativo: HAHAHA, Vocês vão ver. Phineas: (para Ferb) Nossa, se eu imaginasse que tudo isso aconteceria por causa de um ato de bondade nosso... Ferb: (para Phineas) Nós não podemos prever o futuro. Phineas: (para Ferb) Você tem razão. Candace: (para Phineas) Phineas quem é esse cara com barbicha de bode? Doof Alternativo: Como é que? Phineas: Ah ele! É que eu e o Ferb... Doof Alternativo: Calados! Todos estão condenados! Doof: É! Agora bate aqui! (Doof mostra a mão para seu alternativo cumprimenta-lo, no entanto quando Doof da 2ª dimensão vai cumprimenta-lo, Heinz tira a mão) Doof Alternativo: (irritado) Ah já cansei. Se livrem dele também. Doof: Mas, mas, mas... (Vanessa aparece revoltada ao lado de sua alternativa) Vanessa: Pai! Doof: Vanessa? (As cópias de Doof certam Doofenshmirtz, impedindo Vanessa de chegar em seu pai) Doof Alternativo: (risos malignos) (A próxima cena do filme fanon se abre com o grupo sendo condenado ao jogo Cutuque o Goozim com a Vara. O grupo é levado por algumas cópias de Doofenshmirtz até uma plataforma, cujo base é de terra e a parte superior feita de gelo. Também por ali perto percebe-se um telão onde Doof Alternativo observa toda a ação (assim como no filme original)) Doof Alternativo: Vamos condenados o fim é bem ali! Phineas: (para Ferb) Nossa Ferb eu não imaginava isso. Candace: (para Vanessa) Sabe, essa vida de adulta não ta valendo a pena. Vanessa: (para Candace) E essa deve ser a melhor parte. Parte 5 - Atravessando as Dimensões Parte 6 - A Grande Guerra CONTINUA... Categoria:Trascrições